Thermostable DNA polymerases which catalyze the template-directed polymerization of deoxyribonucleoside triphosphates (dNTPs) to form DNA, are used in a variety of in vitro DNA synthesis applications, such as DNA sequencing, DNA amplification and mutagenesis. However, thermostable DNA polymerases and their associated activities (reviewed in Abramson, 1995, in PCR Strategies, (Innis et al. ed., Academic Press, Inc.)) are not always optimal for a given application (reviewed in WO 01/61015, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety). Because of the diversity of properties and characteristics potentially exhibited by nucleic acid polymerases generally, practitioners in the art have sought to modify, to alter, or to recombine various features of nucleic acid polymerases in an effort to develop new and useful variants of the enzyme.
One approach has been directed to the discovery and isolation of new thermophilic nucleic acid polymerases, which may possess a unique and/or improved collection of catalytic properties. As a result, thermostable nucleic acid polymerases have been isolated from a variety of biological sources, including, but not limited to, species of the taxonomic genera, Thermus, Thermococcus, Thermotoga, Pyrococcus, and Sulfolobus. 
Some of these naturally occurring thermostable DNA polymerases possess enzymatically active 3′-5′ exonuclease domains, providing a natural proofreading capability and, thus, exhibiting higher fidelity than Taq DNA polymerase. However, these DNA polymerases also show slower DNA extension rates and an overall lower processivity when compared to Taq DNA polymerase, thus rendering these naturally occurring thermostable DNA polymerases less desirable for PCR, despite their higher fidelity.
In an effort to compensate for the deficiencies of individual thermostable polymerases, a second approach has been to develop multiple enzyme assemblages, combining, for example, Taq polymerase and a proofreading enzyme, such as Pfu polymerase or Vent® (New England BioLabs, Inc., Beverly, Mass.) DNA polymerase. These multiple-enzyme mixtures exhibit higher PCR efficiency and reduced error rates when compared to Taq polymerase alone (Barnes, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci USA 91:2216-2220 (1994).).
Another approach has been to develop new and useful variants of Taq polymerase through deletion/truncation techniques. The Stoffel fragment, for example, is a 544 amino acid C-terminal truncation of Taq DNA polymerase, possessing an enzymatically active 5′ 3′ polymerase domain but lacking 3′-exonuclease and 5′-3′ exonuclease activity. Other commercially available thermostable polymerase deletions include Vent® (exo-) and Deep Vent® (exo-) (New England BioLabs, Beverly, Mass.). Deletion mutations serve only to remove functional domains of a nucleic acid polymerase, however, and do not add any novel features or enzymatic properties.
Polymerase mutagenesis is yet another approach that has been attempted to develop new and useful nucleic acid polymerase variants. For example, naturally occurring DNA polymerases strongly discriminate against the incorporation of nucleotide analogues. This property contributes to the fidelity of DNA replication and repair. However, the incorporation of nucleotide analogues is useful for many DNA synthesis applications, especially DNA sequencing. Hence, a DNA polymerase that lacks associated exonucleolytic activity, either 5′-nuclease activity or 3′ to 5′ exonuclease activity, is preferred for DNA sequencing. In order to generate thermostable DNA polymerases with reduced nucleotide discrimination, site-directed mutagenesis studies were initiated and resulted in the identification of mutant forms of a number of thermostable DNA polymerases with the requisite activities suitable for DNA sequencing (U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,591, incorporated herein by reference).
Yet another approach to modifying the property of a DNA polymerase is to generate DNA polymerase fusions in which one or more protein domains having the requisite activity are combined with a DNA polymerase. DNA polymerase has been fused in frame to the helix-hairpin-helix DNA binding motifs from DNA topoisomerase V and shown to increase processivity, salt resistance and thermostability of the chimeric DNA polymerase as described in Pavlov et al., 2002, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 99:13510-13515. Fusion of the thioredoxin binding domain to T7 DNA polymerase enhances the processivity of the DNA polymerase fusion in the presence of thioredoxin as described in WO 97/29209, U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,603 and Bedford et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94: 479-484 (1997). Fusion of the archaeal PCNA binding domain to Tag DNA polymerase results in a DNA polymerase fusion that has enhanced processivity and produces higher yields of PCR amplified DNA in the presence of PCNA (Motz, M., et al., J. Biol. Chem. 2002 May 3; 277 (18); 16179-88). Also, fusion of the sequence non-specific DNA binding protein Sso7d or Sac7d from Sulfolobus sulfataricus to a DNA polymerase, such as Pfu or Tag DNA polymerase, was shown to greatly increase the processivity of these DNA polymerases as disclosed in WO 01/92501 A1 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Domain substitution of all or a portion of a DNA polymerase with the corresponding domain of a different DNA polymerase have also been described (U.S. 2002/0119461).
Despite these intense research efforts, there remains a need in the art to develop conditions, which are more suitable for supporting the nucleic acid synthesis, sequencing, and amplification activity of DNA polymerases.